Detrás de Camaras
by Auxi.Bachtinson
Summary: Lali había desaparecido. Mi vida ya no sería la misma. Todo se traduciría en un antes y después de Lali. Ahora tendría que lidiar con los fans, con Cris y… con la ausencia de mi amor.
1. Mi Lali

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**Capítulo 1**

**Mi Lali**

_En aquel ensayo…._

Y sí. Ellas cinco eran unas diosas cantando y bailando…

Y yo fijándome como siempre, desde que la vi Lanzani, más hermosa claro, en _La Petisa_ (apodo cariñoso), bancándosela con todo el primer párrafo…

_**You chance you mind, like a girl chance you close**_

_**¡Yeah you! PMS like a bitch I we know**_

Y ahí terminó su parte, luego seguía Jazmín, después Melody y por último todas juntas para el coro, luego empezaba Luna, Kika y seguían todas juntas de nuevo, muy buena la canción, pero la escena no terminaba ahí…

_**Si alguna vez no me vuelven a ver,  
porque a mi como a todos se me olvida,  
algo va a quedar adentro tuyo siempre,  
algo que yo te deje alguna vez.**_

_**Escena 5 del capítulo 60 (deja vu) rodando**_

Y después de escuchar la voz de la directora dejé de ser yo y empecé a ser Thiago.

— _¿Yo caradura? si sabes que soy re caradura, porque primero me haces una escena a mí y después vas e histeriqueas con Pedro._

¡Sí! No sabía cómo hacía, como actuaba después de horas y horas en la facu de cine, ¡y el rugby, la onda de mamá de dejarme a cargo de Bauti y ser remisero de la familia llevando a la tía Gertrudis al doctor y además de aguantarme los rechazos de Mariana, creo que en este momento no era Thiago, era yo Peter y me descargaba con ella sin querer queriendo, o tal vez si y por ello continúe en mi papel de "Thiago".

—_Sabes sos vueltera, sos enroscada y encima tenés mal gusto._

—_Ay por Dios Thiago, por Dios_ —. Y si chiquititita, puedo estar enojado contigo, pero debo reconocer que enojada me podés más de la cuenta, y vos no lo sabes, si supieras lo que pienso hacerte ahora, rogarías porque te dejara, es peligroso saber dónde está el lobo y lo que piensa hacer, y más si eso implica llevarte lejos, secuestrarte y no traerte jamás, ella irrumpió mis pensamientos_. —_ _Pensa un poco, ¿Yo soy caradura?_ —.

Ahora soy yo quien la interrumpió lo más enojado que pude, porque ella con todas sus caras, con su sonrisa, con su actuación y ahora enojada, ella era perfecta, ella, Mi Lali, me puede.— _¡Sí! ¡Sí!_ —.

—_Vos sos el rey de los caraduras en todo caso_ —.

La volví a interrumpir haciendo la risa más sarcástica que pude, pero me salió algo chillona.

—_Vos decís que yo soy una histérica, vos sos el paramédico acá en todo caso_ —. Y ahí me lo dijiste algo débil chiquita, y yo sé que ya no estabas en "Mar" sino que a Mi Lali le pasaba algo, y yo me sentía el peor porque al principio dejé salir a ese Peter pendejo al igual que Thiago ahora, con Luna, pero es diferente yo soy solo tuyo y vos solo Mi Lali, aunque en este momento no estemos tan bien mi amor, yo te amo, después hablaremos.

La interrumpí corrigiéndola, era el hobbie de Thiago, y más aun peleados.

—_Paranoico, no, no soy paranoico…_

—_A buee… ¡poorr favor!_ —. Te burlaste despacito y continuaste la agresión, porque aunque éramos "Mar y Thiago" en ese momento, yo me sentía mal, porque a Mi Lali le pasa algo y no puedo esperar a terminar la grabación para saberlo… y seguiste._ — ¿Qué? ¿Encima me corregís? Si… siempre me corregís, ¡claro! Porque vos sos superior ¿no? ¿Qué pasa? Que porque sos concheto, careta, of college_—. Y te miré, claro que te miré, te miré yo, Peter, recordando cuando te jodí y te hice sufrir mucho estando con Camila y siendo así como le describís a Thiago, pero sé que en el fondo lo decís por mí, era por la junta me defendí en ese momento, pero si pudiera amor, ¿sabes? usaría mi piel como curitas mi amor para sanar tu corazón lleno de agujeritos_. —_ _¿No? Y yo soy la loquita que revolotea, es así ¿no?—._

Y te miraste en el lavamanos como si tuviera un espejo enfrente, suspiraste, cansada de lo mismo siempre y hablaste de nuevo.

— _¿Sabes qué Thiago? Me cansé, me cansé, estoy harta, harta, ya viví muchas veces esta pelea, vos me tiras un rollo, hago peek a boo, te juro que... me cansé, me cansé, no doy más_—.

Traté de interrumpirte, pero ni siquiera dije tu nombre, así que hablaste, ¡te lo tomaste muy enserio Lali! Te reproché aunque sabía que no me escuchabas era solo yo y mi mente ¿tanto por haberte saludado con un beso en la mejilla por las fans y encima por estar cansado? además esto no estaba en el guion._ —Mar…_

— _¡No! No, terminé, vos y yo terminamos, chao ¿entiendes?—. _Y me hiciste una sonrisa, pero como una mueca de dolor esa no es Mi Lali, yo no sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero me pongo triste de saber que es todo por mí, perdóname amor. Dejé mis pensamientos y seguí como un goma estúpido mirándote, porque Thiago era un goma y yo un estúpido.

— _¡Chao! Chao amor, chao peleas, chao celos, chao si, chao no, chao blanco, chao negro, chao. No ¿sabes qué? chao no, adiós y esta vez te juro que es para siempre… _

¡Y sé! Que la miré con las cejas arrugadas por culpa de mi ceño fruncido.

Y allí siguió el off, se cortó la escena y Lali inmediatamente salió corriendo, me moría de ganas de seguirla pero escuche el off, que decía cuando los técnicos hacían los arreglos y me detuve a escucharlo.

**Patear el tablero borrón y cuenta nueva…**

_**No importa si no venis conmigo,  
este viaje es mejor hacerlo solo,  
yo te voy a recordar todos los dias,  
porque un amor asi nunca se olvida.**_

Y ellas siguieron bailando. Seguido por la parte de la Gitana y Tacho, Paz y Jas, y el embarazo y el otro off, y vos que te quedaste un poco más, viendo como Eugenia Suarez repasaba el off:

—_Pero confiando en que buscar algo diferente y no repetir la historia es una forma de estar vivos_ —. Decía ella.

Me acerqué a Euge, pero ni me saludó y me esquivó la mirada, así que hice un puchero y me dirigí hasta el camarín de mi novia, siguiendo a Euge que caminaba como enfadada. — ¡Todos estaban en mi contra hoy!_ — _pensé_. _Hasta que por fin llegué, y encontré a mi Lali llorando en el puff desconsoladamente, le hice una mirada a Euge para que se retirara, me miró mal primero, sabía que se enojaba porque hacía llorar a su amiga, pero mi puchero pudo más y se fue.

—_Todas caen—. _Me dije entre mis pensamientos.

—Basta no es momento de cancherear Lanzani —. ¿Lo dije fuerte? Nahh... si que soy un goma, Lali me miró y me quería matar, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, verla así me dejó peor y no me acordé de nada, tenía que hacer un trabajo para la facu, tenía que llegar a casa temprano porque en la semana llegaba a mas de las 12 por quedarme a grabar y mamá me retaba, menos me acordaba de que hace minutos estaba enojado conmigo mismo, ahora solo me importaba ella, Mi Lali. — ¿Mi amor? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Perdóname! — Yo era él que ahora estaba por llorar. Aunque ella seguía en ese estado. — Por favor perdóname, no sé lo que te hice, pero me haces sentir mal, sácame una de tus sonrisas chiquitita, pleaseeee —, le decía imitando a cande tratando de hacerla reír, si yo lloraba también no ganaba nada, pero no hubo caso.

Mi chiquita se levantó del puff, vino hacia mí, se trepó en mí como un koala y me besó, tan tiernamente que me quería morir, sentí que sus lágrimas cesaban, pero igual una que otra cayó sobre nuestros labios transformando nuestros besos en más apasionados.

Porque mi chiquita era bipolar podía estar de enojada grabando una escena, triste llorando en su camarín, hasta tierna besándome apasionadamente y yo amaba que fuera así, amaba todas las formas de Mi Lali, y el beso nos llevó a despojarnos de nuestras prendas, tierna pero fogosamente, y yo lentamente fui yendo hasta uno de los puff's y me sentía bien de hacer algo para que ella se sintiera mejor, pero me sentí bien al escuchar sus palabras:

—Te amo —, me dijo y yo que creí que era demasiado tras una discusión, llanto, ella me besa, tan tierna, como siempre, y luego con ese te amo, porque aunque teniendo nuestras peleas, ella era Mi Lali.

_**Te seguiría por todas partes y volveria a la ciudad,  
si me das, otra oportunidad,**_

_**de volver a empezar, mejor que antes  
quiero darte cada uno de mis instantes,  
nunca mas voy a mentir de nuevo,  
porque no voy a olvidarte nunca mas.**_

Ella fue , es y será el amor de mi vida, la persona con quien pienso pasar el resto de mis días, la madre de mis hijos, a la que quiero ver cada mañana al despertar y después de lo que me dijo y que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran cansados y nuestros corazones llenos de emoción ante el reencuentro porque nos extrañábamos, la acosté en mi pecho, acariciando su suave pelo, y llené de besos su cabello, hasta que sentí otra lagrima por mi torso, levante su mentón y la vi con su carita llena de lagrimas y eso me rompió el corazón, me sentí la peor persona del mundo, me sentí fatal, me sentía una basura y por lo que le hablé…

—La, Lali, Lalita, mi amor, mi vida, princesita, chiquita, chiquititita, shanshita, con el último apodo se tranquilizó, menos mal porque estaba por llorar; tiempo después analizó lo que le dije y Lali dejó las lágrimas y las cambió por una sonrisa nostálgica, yo vi ese intento de sonrisa y besé sus labios suavemente. — ¿Mejor? O la bipolaridad con Peter vuelve después de hacer el amor —. Y eso si la hizo sonreír, como a vos te gusta. — ¡Y qué manera de hacerlo! ¿Eh? Me dejaste de cama LA LI TA —. Lo digo con gracia nuevamente, para qué sonría sinceramente, amo verla sonreír con mi sonrisa porque es mía, y ella se sonroja e inmediatamente me da un golpecito "zarpado".

Ella piensa que voy a decir algo más por eso se calla, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y por fin dice_: _

—Mi amor —. Beso suavemente sus labios. —Perdóname —, la miro sin entender, quien se mandó la cagada fui yo, no la saludaba, no le daba bola, como dirían mis amigos, la dejé sola y la seguí mirando sin entender dando el primer paso para continuar. — El motivo por el cual nos distanciamos no fue tu culpa, fue mía —. La miré sorprendido, podían decirme que llueven hamburguesas, que viene el 2012 y que la luna nueva esta mejor que nunca y seguiría sin moverme, estaba más que sorprendido por el comentario de Lali, así que me obligué a hablar.

—Amor no, no, no te lo voy a permitir—, ella me mira, cree que la estoy retando. — Fui yo él que estuve toda la semana con la práctica de rugby, que con la facultad, que con tal cosa y te dejaba a lo último a vos, entiendo si quieras dejarme, pero yo…

Me vuelve a sorprender con sus palabras interrumpiéndome.

—No amor, yo sé que estabas bajo mucha presión y sé que yo debería estar a tu lado apoyándote como siempre —. Vos le sonrío, eso es cierto siempre están el uno para el otro, sea en las buenas o en las malas. —Yo sé que vos sos mío, porque sos mío, ¿no?—, una lágrima desciende por su rostro y la secó rápidamente. —te amo mi amor…

_**Si alguna vez no me vuelven a ver,  
porque a mi como a todos se me olvida,  
algo va a quedar adentro tuyo siempre,  
algo que yo te deje alguna vez.**_

La beso, la beso tierna pero profundamente, nuestra lenguas juegan en un encuentro que se coordina perfectamente en cada movimiento, uniéndose y desuniéndose, jugando a encontrarse, me siento y la siento en mi regazo, sigo besándola, le sonrío, miro un poco más abajo, ella nota que es por su pecho que ha quedado descubierto, luego de que se cubre con la sábana blanca que se le había caído, me rio de su vergüenza, es tan nena y tan mujer ¡Nah! Corrección es mi nena y mi mujer, la vuelvo a besar, cuando medio calmé mi sed de sus besos, esos que no nos dimos en toda la semana, la miro profundamente a sus ojos negros, quiero decirle miles de cosas, pero me callo, me vuelvo a acostar y ella se duerme profundamente en mi pecho, pasado una milésima de tiempo sonreí, ya estaba en paz.

_**Y volvería por todas partes **_

_**para encontrarte y preguntarte,  
si me das otra oportunidad.**_

La veo dormir, con su trompita, aunque ella afirme y re jure que yo también la hago, sonrío de lado, no puedo evitar darle un piquito, la muevo encima de mí, porque ella ama dormir sobre mi pecho, siempre dice que ama ser mía, sonreí inconscientemente al recordar eso, me levanto, son las 23:30pm, ella está muerta del cansancio, se queda dormida y yo ni decir, llamo a Carlos, nunca fue piola, pero cuando me vio con la nena al instante ya me aceptó y parece que le caíste de diez, y si saber que eran de alumni y además que no me gustaba el futbol, pero me apasionaba el rugby nos hizo más amigos, tal vez, solo tal vez.

_**Va a ser mejor que empiece a olvidar,  
porque queda mucho tiempo por delante,  
algo va a quedar adentro tuyo siempre,  
algo que yo te deje alguna vez,**_

_**porque no voy a olvidarte nunca mas,  
porque yo no te voy a olvidar...**_

Decidí llevarla a mi departamento, ese que negué y re contra negué que tenía en Banfield, en el programa de Su Giménez el año pasado, solo para cubrirlo, estaba tan nervioso. Llegué al mismo con una Mariana hermosa, vestida con una remera mía, que de paso le quedaba condenadamente sexy, solo le sonreí, le puse un abrigo, por si refrescaba –pensé- antes de salir del auto con una mariana en brazos perfectamente dormida, al llegar la dejé en su cuarto, porque también era suyo y fui a buscar inmediatamente la guitarra, quería despertarla de la mejor manera.

Y sí, lo hice. La traje y empecé a dejar su espalda ya descubierta llena de besos húmedos, subiendo hasta su carita, me fue imposible no acariciar su hermosa boca, la besé con tiernos piquitos a los que luego le fui dando algo de calor, de fuego, no me sorprendió que me siguiera, le encantaba despertar así, era una mimosa terrible, ella dejó de besarme para sonreír.

—Hola amor —. Ella me respondió con un pico robado y con un:

—Hola hermoso —. Sonreí y rápidamente le dije:

— ¿Estás lista?—. Me miró con una mueca de confusión y rápidamente aclaré sus dudas mostrándole la guitarra, le di una rosa roja que compré en el camino, junto a una tarjeta que decía: te amo y no dudes de que soy tuyo. Luego dos pd's:

**PD1:** ¿te dije que te como enterita así con trompita?

**PD2:** ¡No! ni lo pienses no me zarpé, _TE AMOOOO_…

Y tan típico de mí, estaba demostrándole amor a cada segundo, esa tarjeta estaba llena de corazoncitos, y mi voz se entremezcló con la guitarra y empecé a cantarle a ella y solo a ella, _ella me sonrió, _y yo le respondí con mi sonrisa de lado, un 99,9% estaba seguro que la conquisté gracias a mi sonrisa "Lanzani":

**Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but your so hot that i melted  
I fell right through the cracks, and i'm tryin to get back  
before the cool done run out i'll be givin it my best test  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some. **

**I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait i'm yours**

Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
listen to the music at the moment maybe sing with me  
Ah, la peaceful melody  
It's your god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved Loved

So, i won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait i'm sure  
there's no need to complicate our time is short  
this is our fate, i'm yours

**I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror  
and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
my breath fogged up the glass  
and so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm a sayin'is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
it's what we aim to do  
our name is our virtue**

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, i'm sure  
there's no need to complícate  
our time is short  
it cannot wait, i'm yours

no please don't complicate, our time is short  
this is our fate, im yours.  
no please don't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, the sky is yours!

well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la one big family  
it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved  
open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la happy family  
it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved  
listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la peaceful melodies  
it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved...

Después de terminar con la "serenata" diría Nico Riera, si supiera burlándose de mí, ella hizo como en el camarín enlazó sus piernas en mi cintura y me lancé en la cama junto a ella , porque todo perdía la razón cuando ella se tiraba sobre mí, y la escena perfecta repitiéndose nuevamente, el amor, la ternura, la pasión envolviéndonos en esas 4 paredes que hace casi 6 meses estaban siendo testigos nuestro amor, y cuando terminamos de amarnos ella con su voz suave pero agitada todavía me responde:

— Si mi amor, ya sé que sos mío, y yo soy tuya, soy tu Lali…

Y ahí pude dormir en paz, más de lo que alguna vez pude, aunque ya lo sabía, escuchar aquello de su propia boca, era un placer que nunca podré describir, _era como un sueños_. Pero era realidad y era mutuo lo que se siente, nos hizo ser una vez más el uno del otro, porque estaba claro, yo era su Peter y ella era mi Lali.

—Mi Lali —, dije al terminar nuevamente los movimientos con ternura. Y suspiré porque estaba en el cielo, y no quería bajar de allí, ni mucho menos, perder a mi ángel, a mi Lali como le digo yo.


	2. Causa y Efecto

**Capítulo 2**

**Causa y Efecto**

_Sin duda, hay veces en que creemos estar bien, disfrutamos, estamos distintos y ajenos a lo que sucede, pensamos que todos quieren hacernos mal, y la verdad única y pura, es que nosotros somos o tenemos la causa y efecto de lo creamos, es simple, si vas y tomas un trago tras otro el efecto es quedarte borracho, sin embargo... Si te vas y herís a una persona con tus palabras, el efecto o consecuencia, es algo peor, te herirán el doble y uno recibe de lo que construye, y la verdad duele, pero la causa y efecto son leyes que nos dan prenda de nuestros errores…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nunca pensé que una llamada me destruiría tanto, nunca pensé que en un momento tuve todo y ahora no tengo nada, nunca me sentí tan vacío, nunca pensé que recordaría esos momentos que pasé con ella con tanta nostalgia... **_

_Quieres gobernar mi corazón  
Mi silencio y mi respiración.  
Piensas que ni en sueños lograré vivir sin ti  
Te lo aviso no funciona así._

Me desperté con la mejor de las sonrisas, feliz por tenerla conmigo de nuevo, volteé y la vi más hermosa que nunca. La paz y el amor que transmitía su carita de dormida eran la causa de mi felicidad, además de sus vueltas y sus "Peter te amo" eran la consecuencia que traía el tenerme así. No resistí más y la besé con todo y después de piquitos seguidos me dormí de nuevo junto a ella. Siempre lo hacía, ella pensaba que dormía siempre de más por remolón pero la verdad es que despertaba antes y me quedabas segundo, minutos y hasta horas admirándola, ella no lo sabía o tal vez sí. Ella era mi vida...

Me sentía en el cielo, ella estaba más tierna que antes, dejando dulces besitos húmedos por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi mejilla y eso hizo que la amara más porque ella me conocía, sabía que despertándome así estaría de mejor humor, lo que ella no sabía era que tenerla junto a mi era mi mejor medicina, por ella es mía y yo soy suyo, y sin ella yo no soy nada.

Se sorprendió cuando profundicé el beso, dándole aviso de que estaba despierto...

_Mientes y te crees tan especial  
Sueñas que me vuelves de cristal  
Corre más deprisa a kilómetros de aquí  
Hoy decir adiós me toca a mí._

—Mi amor — le di un pico cuando empezó a hablar —. Para —otro pico—. Un — esta vez fue ella quien me dio un pico —. Poco — la besé —. ¿Ahora me dejas hablar? — pero la interrumpí de nuevo y no con un beso.

— ¿Estoy en el cielo? —pregunto haciéndome el tarado y dejándola en medio de la cama y yo.

— No ¿Por?

— ¿Cómo entonces un ángel? ¿Vos? —coloco sus rostro entre mis manos y la acaricio—. Viniste a despertarme con esos hermosos besos. Parece que has caído del cielo. Me haces volar — ella sonríe y me besa tiernamente, hasta que literalmente y no tan literal la cago—. Y esa remera mía en ti que hace que tenga un c….

— ¡No te zarpes Lanzani! —me mira retándome sin dejar de hablar —. Hace un día que volvimos ¿y ya me tratas así? No es así, yo no te voy a permitir qu…

— ¡Lali!

— ¡Claro! Como dicen tus amigos… "que ya me entraste"

—Lali —me enojé —. Mariana.

—Ahora no te importa decir cualquiera cosa, si total ya me tenés. ¡Ay! Hombre tenías que ser. Si en lo único que piensan es en…

—Mariana Esposito —nunca había estado tan molesto —. A ver, primero, iba a decir que mi remera hace ver tu cuerpo más hermoso y vos ya pensaste cualquier cosa — ella me intenta persuadir con una mirada tierna y un puchero —. Y ni me mires así y nada de puchero. Segundo, yo no me zarpo Lali — se tranquiliza —. Sabes que nunca haría algo que vos no quieras. Yo te amo mi amor — me abraza y me mira profundamente —. Tercero los chicos saben que nosotros ya hicimos el amor — se sonroja cuando escucha mis últimas palabras a pesar de que casi ya pasó un año —. Y no te sonrojes —su sonrisa compradora me mata lentamente —. Y nunca se zarparían con eso. Cuarto, yo nunca pero nunca me agrandaría diciendo las veces que lo hicimos, porque aunque hayan sido inolvidables, increíbles, algo… _distinto_ —y no sabíamos que Thiago y mar lo llamarían así—. Es algo nuestro y yo te respeto y los chicos respetan a las chicas, y mi amor, shanshita —sonriendo al recordar nuestro apodo de chiquitos a pesar de las lágrimas por todo lo lindo que decía—. Tal vez sea hombre pero soy tu hombre y vos mi mujer, y como tal por hacerme sufrir un ratito, tenés que recompensarme —pone su cara de angelito pero uno muy pícaro—. ¿Sí?

_Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto  
Por la ley de causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas por cada error.  
Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfría  
Como una ilusión que te espía  
Y te enreda por diversión._

Ella secó las últimas lágrimas, sonrío y dejó un besito en mi mejilla derecha, luego uno más húmedo en mi mejilla izquierda, un besito en mi frente. Jugó juntando nuestras narices y luego me besó, era un beso tierno pero profundo. Cuando empezamos a necesitar oxigeno para respirar yo no podía detenerme, amaba que estuviésemos así, ¡era maravilloso! Pero ella me detuvo...

—Te amo — me dijo mirándome profundamente—. Y ahora me voy — se levantó de la cama de manera sexy—. Chau — mientras se quitaba mi remera a propósito...

Salió hacia el baño, no dejé que pasaran muchos minutos y fui tras ella, la encontré poniendo las sales aromáticas y el shampoo en la tina hasta que mis manos se posaron en su cintura, la vi sonreír contenta al sentirme a su lado.

—Shanshita ¿por qué me dejaste allá solito? — le hablé como un nene —. ¿Me vas a seguir mimando? — le daba besitos en el cuello y la acariciaba.

Se dio la vuelta, mirándome con una sonrisita llena de amor_._

— Mmm... — se hacía la misteriosa —si querés saber... Vení

Se metió en la tina y me guió hacia ella, tirando de mi bóxer y sentándome entre sus piernas, me apoyé y recosté en su pecho, me echó el shampoo en el mi cabello que ya había crecido bastante, y empezó a hacerme masajitos.

—Te amo —me giré y le di un beso—. Sos la mejor —besa suavemente cada uno de mis ojos—. Y yo rechazándote y vos encima me recompensas mimándome —iba a interrumpirme, así que posé uno de mis dedos en sus labios —. Yo te voy a devolver todo este tiempo perdido amándote.

Y la callé de un beso, la senté en mi regazo mientras me deshacía de su bikini y seguía besándole. Al segundo ya estaba amándola, suave, tierno, profundo, distinto, como siempre dándome la razón porque era mía y en efecto yo era suyo y como nos pertenecíamos nos amábamos.

Ella era mi vida y con ella todo era más hermoso.

_Cambia de estrategia por favor  
Que no me llevo bien con el dolor  
Creo en, la energía que se mueve en espiral  
Y vivir en guerra me hace mal._

Luego de terminar en el baño, la mañana nos encontró desayunando juntos en la habitación...

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —seguido de piquitos con sabor a dulce de leche y tostadas—. Sos lo más pero lo más, más, más lindo que hay en mi vida. No sé como fui tan ciego y dejarte antes, pero Dios existe y me mandó de nuevo a la más linda cosita —como nenito— que hay en la tierra…

—Si serás chamuyero Lanzani —esbozó una sonrisa—. Pero así chamuyero y todo te amo —ahora fui yo quien le brindó una sonrisas compradoras.

—No es chamuyo es la verdad, sos hermosa mi amor —le hago un puchero—. Pero serías más hermosa si me convidaras tu tostada —le hago más puchero—. Dale dale, por fa —juntó mis manos y abro mi boca esperando que ella me dé de comer.

—Bueno está bien —sonríe picara y unta dulce en la tostada—. Abrí más la boca —lo hago, amaga a darme la tostada y cuando iba a meterla en mi boca se la come ella, que se ríe de mi cara de enojado y besa mi puchero—. Te amo.

Hace otra tostada con dulce y la acerca a mi boca pero la sorprendo quitándosela, comiendo solo el dulce de leche y dándole uno de los besos más dulces, literalmente, más dulces de mi vida.

—Amor —me besa—. Sabes que te amo —la beso—. Y más amo estar así, y más si es contigo—me abraza—. ¿Estás mimoso shanshito?

Y si, estaba de nuevo con ella, hace una semana que no pasábamos de secos saludos, besos casi obligados y celos. Pero ahora me sentía _distinto_. Sabía que era gracias a ella, a ella y a su forma de "actuar" siempre transparente, a ella y a sus lágrimas, a ella y sus perdón o lo siento, y a la forma en que se disculpó. Ella, vos y la mejor noche que pasamos hasta ahora juntos. La reconciliación después de la absurda pelea de la mañana, ella y sus besos, ella y sus abrazos, ella y su invitación a algún lugar desconocido para y así seguir mimándome.

Ella me hacía sentir distinto, era, es y será siempre que ella la razón de mi vida. Con ella soy mejor, me siento mejor, vivo y soy otro… porque mi Lali me hace ser _distinto_.

Como ahora que llegamos a un lugar, todavía no sé dónde porque ella me tapa los ojos y me guía, cuando ya no siento su mano encima de mí abro los ojos y no lo puedo creer...

Me llevó al lugar que menos me imaginé ¿Se habrá juntado mucho con Candela?

—La, gorda… —dejo de mirar donde estábamos y la miro—. ¿Sabes que me encanta salir contigo? Pero ¿un shopping gorda? —Me mira mal—. ¿No habrás estado mucho tiempo con Candela? —No aguantó y literalmente o no tan literal se cagó de la risa—. Mi amor... Cambia la carita, y decime ¿Por qué estamos acá, en un shopping? —Ella me mira y sonríe, a ella le gusta verme adulándole porque no estaba enojada por el reciente comentario—. En serio...Gorda ¿Por qué? Mira que…

—Mi amor, cállate, ya te pareces a Tefi o a Can —sonreí porque casi ángeles y los personajes estaban en nuestras vidas más de lo que creíamos y además me volvió a unir a mi nenita. Tanto le debía. Por ir pensando no noté que ella había dejado de caminar.

— ¡Llegamos amor! Ya podes mirar —y aun sin verla, aunque ya haya apartado sus manos, la sentí sonreír, a veces era predecible, solo a veces. Me sorprendí al observar en qué lugar estábamos—. Y… ¿Te gusta?

Me limité a asentir aunque no estaba tan convencido ¿Qué hacíamos ahí? ¿Qué onda? ¿Era Mar y te pedía casamiento? ¿O tal vez era una joda que planearon con los chicos? Miles de preguntas atacaban mi cabeza y cada vez estabas más confundido y ella estaba que rebosaba de alegría. Realmente ni idea tenía de que hacíamos ahí pero la respuesta aparentemente la tendría muy pronto, al sentir a Lali tirando de mi hacia adentro de aquel lugar concurrido, pero era extraño estar ahí…

— ¿Tienes listo lo que te encargué?

Y no sabía muy bien porque pero ver a ese rubio de ojos claros dándole algo a mi novia en un paquetito y mientras que le sonreía como tarado, y que ella le hablase de tú, no me agradaba nada. Al salir de ese lugar estaba que hervía de rabia y sabía porque pero no quería arruinarlo con una escenita.

—Antes de que me arme la cabeza —ella no se sacaba la sonrisa de la cara—. ¿Me explicas todo esto?

_Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto  
Por la ley de causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas por cada error.  
Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfría  
Como una ilusión que te espía  
Y te enreda por diversión._

Y ella me miró algo avergonzada, se tiró literalmente hacia mí y me abrazó…

—Gordito —una mirada picara se apoderaba de ella—. No seas celosito —me dio un pico, no me asombré porque estábamos en el auto—. Te amo y ahora vamos a otro lado y yo manejo — y me robó otro pico.

Se subió a la parte del conductor y manejó. Todavía no tenía su licencia y aunque muchos no lo crean algo que hacía siempre era respetar la ley, pero las autoridades no tenían en cuenta que se presentaría una Mariana y te compraría con pucheros ¡y si! Pasaba el tiempo y ella siempre me convencía de la misma forma.

Sentí que frenó el auto, tal como lo había hecho cuando fuimos al shopping, y nuevamente sacó la Corbatita con la cual estaba siendo cegado y miré con nostalgia ese lugar.

—Gorda ¿por qué me trajiste acá? ¿Qué me querés cortar? —no la dejé hablar cuando vi que intentaría hacerlo—. Res-póndeme ¿Amor me que-rés de-jar? —las primeras lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos. Ese era el mismísimo lugar donde cometí el error de dejarla y estabas tan perseguido que pensé puras estupideces —. Ya sé… que yo lo hi-ce pri-me-ro pero era un pen-de-jo —y no me dejó seguir hablando, me besó con amor, con pasión y con una ternura que casi pero solo casi pensé que ella no me dejaría y luego habló:

_En este duelo de piel contra piel  
Giró la suerte y te toca perder  
Que aunque te creías perfecto  
Por la ley causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas por cada error._

—No amor ¿Estás loco? Yo no te dejaría ¡jamás! Sos mi vida Peter y te amo —y ahí me volvió el alma al cuerpo, no sabía que pasaba pero estaba realmente sensible, pensaba que Lali me dejaría en cualquier momento y ella interrumpió mis pensamientos—. Vine —se corrigió—. Vinimos —y te sonrió —. Porque quería decirte y darte algo ¿Qué querés primero Pipu?

Ella sabía que estaba realmente ansioso por descubrir que hacíamos en el lago, en ese lago que nos vio ser novios por primera vez y que en la corté por pendejo, y más recientemente ahora... sin entender lo que hacíamos ahí empecé a sonreír porque amabas esos jueguitos como elegir qué cosa va primero.

—Mmm… —quería hacerme el misterioso, era lo que me salía más—. Primero ¿me das?

Esa pregunta tenía dos significados y más el que precisamente pensamos nos hizo largar carcajadas realmente sonoras, su respuesta _te re doy._

La luna y el lago más brillante que nunca, el viento dándonos brisa suave y las estrellas con sus brillos impecables nos vio juntar nuestros labios, en el ambiente más romántico, claro obviando su primera vez y nuevamente sonreí al recuerdo y corté el beso con picos, raro en mi pero ella me tenía intrigado.

—Bueh… ya que estás bastante, demasiado ¿Cómo sería? ¿Curioso? Te doy —le di a mi rostro una sonrisa picara—. ¡Mal pensado! Te doy el regalo —y ahí sonreí más, no era el regalo, es que Lalita era realmente muy caradura—. Bueno, no más vueltas —me sonrió—. Tal vez una— y me hizo dar una vuelta después de besarnos habíamos quedado enfrentados pero ahora ella estaba a mis espaldas—. Te amo.

Esa fue su última palabra, hasta que sentiste un frío metal en mi cuello, sonreí inmediatamente y miré dicho lugar, era una cadena de plata, con una llave. Me sentí estúpido ¡claro! Habíamos ido a la joyería del shopping para recoger eso pero ahí no terminaba todo me dije y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra ella habló.

— Gordo, si es lo que pensas, fuimos a retirar tu llavecita ¿sabes por qué te la doy? —no me dejó hablar—. Es la llave de mi corazón porque es tuyo shanshito —le di un piquito—. Te la doy porque estos días sin vos fueron horribles —me sentí fatal por como la traté la semana pasada—. Y porque quiero que sepas que te amo y que te confió lo más preciado que tengo, mi corazón. Gordo ¡te amo!

Y caímos en un nuevo beso hasta que sentimos un flash y luego otro. Lo seguimos y vimos a unos fans, todos hombres, tomando fotos, como defensor y cuidador, y más con mi chiquita, la coloqué detrás mío y ellos empezaron a mirar a Mariana, pasando por alto mi presencia ¡eso me enfadó más!

—Ven petisa, que te hago lo que quieras y lo que no quieras también—el tipo le guiñó el ojo.

— Lalita —eso me enfadó más, si no fuera por Mariana que me abrazaba por la cintura y se acurrucaba en mi espalda ese se iba derechito al hospital nadie le decía Lalita a mi Lalita—. Te llevo y te hago mujercita —y este no solo le guiñó el ojo sino que le lanzó un beso ¡cómo se atrevía!

Lali se acurrucó en mi cuello, me abrazó de frente, sentía sus manos en mi espalda pero ellos continuaron.

— ¡Deja ya a ese Lanzani! yo te voy a enseñar lo que es acción, voy a sacarte el cascarón que te envuelve bombón —estás muerto dije y el resto ya era historia.

Les pegué a morir hasta que Lali me separó de ellos y ahí notaste una cara no tan conocida, la cara de ¿sos o te haces? de Lali.

—Juan Pedro Lanzani ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Me miro más que mal— ¿no ves que es mi primo Sebastián con sus amigos haciéndonos una broma? —y ni me dejó responder—. Gordo ¿Qué hacen acá? Y… —También los miró mal—. Me podes explicar ¿el por qué de esa joda? —y ahí gritó.

_Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfría  
Como una ilusión que te espía  
Y te enreda por diversión._

Amaba a Lali pero a la Lali enojada era mejor ni hablarle y lo noté al llegar de nuevo a mi departamento, lo único que me dijo, después de disculpar a su primo y a mi parecer, a sus _zarpados _amigos fue:

—Llévame a tu departamento para recoger mis cosas.

Nunca me había sentido tan mal y al llegar mientras Ella se da una ducha escucho sonar su cel. Y ver una llamada recibida _no me hizo mejor _y menos atenderla y escuchar:

— Amor, voy para tu casa…

E inmediatamente corte, vi a una Mariana más relajada entrar al cuarto pero perdistes el control…

—Mariana Esposito —me miró ¿no era ella la enojada?—. No te la puedo creer, vos siempre tan correcta, tan educada, tan responsable… ¡flor de mentirosa resultaste ser! A parte de traidora claro —me miró dispuesta a responderme y no de una forma buena que digamos—. Y yo como un tonto te creí y vos a la primera ya te vas con otro —ahora su mirada fue de sorprendida—. Flor de caradura sos y no me mires así —ahora estaba a punto caramelo pero… del descontrol— ¡sos una turra! Engañarme con otro, encima le das tú celular ¿Qué otra cosa le habrás dado? seguro que era para encamarte con él, ¡claro! Si el tarado de Peter ni se da cuenta pero te salió mal ¡muy mal! —ella lloró, lágrimas de cocodrilo pensé.

Me miró, su mirada no fue de "una víctima" o un "tenes razón, sos flor de cornudo" si no de decepción. Su mirada cambio a una de dolor y también me gritó.

— Si, me salió mal confiar en vos, me salió mal pensar que ibas a cambiar, que ibas volver a ser el Peter tierno con el cual salía en chiquititas, no el tarado que se hacía el superado por salir con Camila y dejarla y volver conmigo. No soy así Juan Pedro —recordé todo eso y lloré, tal vez nunca habíamos superado eso—. Sos de cuarta, nunca me voy a olvidar todo lo que dijiste y ¡nunca te voy a perdonar!

Recogió sus cosas, estaba a punto de irse hasta que volteó y me dio una cachetada.

—Eso es para que sepas que no soy una cualquiera y él que me llamó era mi primo Sebastián, él que encontramos recién —mi rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de credibilidad por lo que siguió hablando—. Y si no me crees ¡tu problema! Sos un pendejo ¡nunca más me busques!

Se fue, dejándome con el corazón en la mano y dando un portazo.

No tenía ganas de llorar por una pendeja, me sequé las lágrimas, me metiste a la tina, y pasé un momento en paz, después de las tormentas sale el sol o por lo menos un time de relax en la tina pensé, hasta que me bañé en la ducha y salí. Necesitaba hablar con un amigo o amiga llamé a Cande y oí la voz de esta del otro lado llorando.

—Pe-ter Gor-do, don't worry please —_y a pesar de estar triste, se me salió una breve risita, preocupado por el llanto de mi amiga_— te cuen-to Lali sa-lió de tu depa y antes de subir al taxi me llamó, me contó lo de vos y su primo y es cierto…. Gordi, él iba para su casa…

Recordé que el extraño con él que supuestamente Lali me hacía cornudo y para ella su "primo" en fin, el había dicho:

— _Amor, voy para tu casa…_

Me preocupé más al saber que era un idiota, el más idiota, que no confiaba en ella, pero presentías que el llanto de Cande tenía que ver con tu Shanshita y eso te hizo pensar que si algo le ocurría a ella era lo peor que te podría pasar y empezaste a llorar y a hablarle a can:

— Candela, para de dar vueltas, solo haces eso cuando pasa algo malo… decime ¿qué pasa? —esperé que ella me pero no podía hablar claro por la angustia y el llanto que tenía.

Y ahí, se me vino el mundo abajo porque nunca creí que llegaría a escuchar esas palabras.

_Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto  
Por la ley de causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas, hoy pagas  
Por cada error._

Lo único que sabía, mientras iba manejando, tratando de hacer algo, que todo era mi culpa, era la _causa y efecto_ de lo que había hecho y Lali, el amor de mi vida estaba pagando por eso.

Por cada error.


End file.
